Storybook Life
by British-Melie
Summary: Meliss is a memeber of the Curtis clan, after the tragic death of her parents she realizes the perfect, story-book life shes always wanted, will never come true. How does she deal with this realization? Story used to be titled, DIFFERENT
1. Chapter 1: Love Torn Away

I remember the night my parents died.

I'd come home from track practice, and at about 7:30 we got a call from the Sheriff saying mom and dad had been in an auto wreck. I can still feel the gut wrenching feeling I felt the second I heard the news. Adrenaline pumped into my system and I dashed out the door; I ran the 2 miles to the hospital and darted in the door.

"I need to see the Curtises," I panted to the nurse.

"Down the hall, to room 126…" She said.

I darted to the room and ran in. It was like I was suddenly sucked into a time warp. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I saw my mom lying on a hospital bed with tubes stuck in her nose and mouth. She still looked beautiful, her hair was still auburn, and her complexion still creamy, and her cheeks were still rosy. I felt my eyes swell and allow tears to escape. I looked at my dad who was full of blood, I ran over and grasped his hand, stroking it.

"Pa…" I sobbed.

"Don't leave me…don't, don't leave us…" I cried again. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Darry and the gang.

Soda and Pony spent the night bawling, Darry just sat in the hospital room chair, his face was expressionless. I spent the night by my mothers bed side, praying to God and bartering with him.

I fell asleep and was woken up by people rushing in around me "The heart monitor, check it, check it!" Someone screamed. I jumped up.

I saw my mothers heart monitor go flat line. I looked at her body, it seemed to sink into the sheets a little, letting her final breath of life out. I stared at her for a moment, in shock and disbelief.

The doctors piled around mom, trying to give her CPR.

I was off in my own world, staring at the doctors, but not really seeing them. My mind was blank.

Suddenly, another heart monitor went off, I turned to my dad, and doctors rushed to his side. I just stared, with the same expressionless face and the same blank mind. I felt nothing.

I watched the doctors try to bring my parents back to life, but I knew it was no use.

Well, I definitely like this better. I know its not the same as the first chaps but it DOES tie in later. Everything will make sense in the next chapter.  I know this chapter had nothing to do with chapter 3 but IT WILL. Don't fret kids. Please review, I love getting reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_The moment, I saw my parents final breath escape their bodies, I went numb. My heart sank and my stomach became sick, I remember that moment so clearly. That was the last moment I saw my parents. I never went to their funeral, for me, it was too painful. My memory of my parents exists now, pictures and in stories. I miss you mom and dad._

I looked over the page I had just filled in my diary. I smiled as a tear streamed down my face. I wrote in my diary when I needed an escape. When I read my thoughts on paper I was able to think through them better, I was able to reason with myself. Sometimes that wasn't enough. I went through a period of time when I couldn't feel. I would never get mad, never sad, and I was never happy. I was emotionless. I found a way to fix that.

"Meliss…fifteen minutes and we're leaving," I heard Soda yelling. I had to get ready for school. I put on a pair of old jean capris, one of Sodas wife-beaters, and green sweater. I went into the bathroom and put my medium length brown hair into a pony tail. I walked into the kitchen.

"Eat something, Mel…" Darry said, shoving a glass of orange juice into my hand.

"Yeah, have some chocolate cake and here's a beer…it'll get you goin' real good." Two-Bit laughed.

I couldn't help but giggle at Two-Bits jokes, as dumb as some of them were, that kid was hilarious.

"Yah, give a girl a coupla' beers and she'll be all over ya', ain't that right, Two Bit," Steve laughed.

I smirked at Steve. "You got that right," I said quietly, under my breath.

Darry turned to me and shot me a warning glance. I just gave him a sweet smile.

I drank up my orange juice and grabbed my books. "I'm ready to go to," I said to whoever was listening, really.

"Pony is still in the shower and Mr. Sodapop is still is greasin' his hair," Steve said.

I sighed and sat down, "Fifteen minutes and we're leaving," I said, mocking Soda. I swear he couldn't be on time if his life depended on it.

"Don't forget you have to work tonight," Darry said, in a warning tone.

"Yah, I know." I said.

"Well, the last time you had to work, I got a call from your boss saying that you never showed up," Darry scolded. "Soda and Steve said they didn't even know where you were…"

"Well, don't worry about it, I'm going in tonight." I said. I worked at the DX with Soda and Steve. Soda usually worked 11-6, Steve and I worked 3-6.

It was money, and it was fun because it was usually just Soda, Steve and I working and I got to work on nice cars.

I looked at Steve and Two-Bit who knew exactly why I wasn't at work last time. I slightly blushed a little bit. But I didn't care, because I was proud of my reputation. It was a feeling. I loved feeling like people knew me and I loved feeling like I was wanted.

Yes, im aware you all may be a bit confused, but it will all tie in later. Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

To my reviewers: CandieBabie30, Nascargirl05, steves-girl-13,EquestrianKEB,Two-BitGotez and animalsare4life, Thank you so much for reviewing I am so sorry that I havn't updated lately. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I walked outside and took a seat on our porch swing and waited for the guys to be ready. I thought about what I was doing with my life. Would Mom and Dad be proud of me? Would they support what I'm doing? I knew the answer to both of those questions. It was, no. But, I knew I couldn't stop what I was doing, it put feeling and thought into my previously, lifeless soul.

"Mel, lets git goin'," Soda said, running down our porch steps.

It was pretty much a daily routine, Soda walked with Steve, TwoBit, Pony, Johnny and I to school, before he went to work.

"So, Mel are you planning on actually coming in to work tonight?" Steve smirked.

"Yeah, I am." I smarted back.

"Are you sure you don't have…"alternate plans," TwoBit joked.

I didn't say anything. I just kept my head held high and continued to walk to school. Once we reached school, I said goodbye to the guys and walked down to my first class. I unbuttoned my sweater a bit, just enough to show I little bit of cleavage.

I sat in my seat in the front left of the class. Every person that walked into the room stared at me. They all judged me. They all knew my reputation.

After school that day, I walked to work .

"Hey, Soda!" I yelled from down the street to my brother who was pumping gas.

He gave me a warm smile and waved. I walked into the station building and greeted Steve.

"Hey baby…Hows it goin'?" Steve smirked.

"Fine." I smiled at him seductively. I walked in back to get my DX shirt.

I walked out into the station to see, Danny Fleets. His piercing blue eyes punctured me. "Hey, Mel…" Danny smiled.

I smiled.

"Whatcha' doin' after work?" He smiled pervertedly.

"You." I winked. "Pick me up here at 6, can "go to a movie,"

Danny smiled and got into his '64 Nova and drove off.

"YEEESS…" I thought to myself. I was finally going to get some money.


End file.
